Late Night Thoughts
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Eren been thinking about Mikasa a lot lately. He sneaks out to the cafeteria late at night to think, when he is accompanied by a certain guest. and Eren admits something that he wanted keep a secret. lemon is some later chapters.


The moon lit up the midnight sky gracefully, at the same time shedding light on the cafeteria, where Eren was heading. Eren tried his best to quitely make his way into the empty cafeteria. He wasn't even suppose to be out this late, but hopefully he won't get caught. He snuck his way in and took a seat all the way at the back of the cafeteria, sitting by one of the windows. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

He had a dream about his close friend, Mikasa Ackerman. She would always look after him and protected him when she thought he needed it. Treating him like a baby is how Eren would put it. But she never once turned her back on him or betrayed him. Eren though more and more about it. But Eren would just act like she was a burden on his back, embarrassing him in front the rest of the soldiers. "How could I treat you like that..Mikasa." Eren whispered softly to himseIf. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, footsteps became louder as they came to Eren. "Eren.."

Eren sprung his head up from the table and saw Mikasa walking over to him. He sighed with relief, "Oh, it's just you..". Mikasa sat next to Eren. "You'll get caught if you-"

"I know...i just felt like i needed some time to think." Eren said, resting his head again.

"Think about what?" Mikasa asked, adjusting her red scarf.

Eren blushed lightly, "About..stuff.."

Mikasa sighed. "What stuff, Ere-"

"It's none your business!" Eren snapped, which startled Mikasa. She had a sad look on her face, she stood up and began to head out of the cafeteria. "Fine, i'll leave.."

Eren's eyes widen and he grabbed Mikasa's hand, "Wait.." Mikasa stopped in her tracks.

"Don't go.."

Mikasa sat back down... "I'll ask again, what have you been thinking about?" Eren hid his blushing red face, Mikasa leaned in closer. "Eren?"

"I've been thinking about...you.."

Mikasa blushed. she wrapped her scarf around her blushing smile, "Eren..", her voice muffled in her scarf. Eren looked at her, just as she looked back. Mikasa place her hand onto Eren's. She slowly uncovered her nose and lips, and moved closer to Eren. "Mikasa, i...i."

"Love you too.." Mikasa's lips brushed against Eren's, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a short, passionate kiss. Eren kissed back, 'Is this real?' he thought. He felt Mikasa's lips on his. He didn't care if they got caught. He didn't care if Armin or someone else saw. At least he let Mikasa know his true feelings. She was a damn good kisser too, has she done this before?

Mikasa broke the kiss and rubbed Eren's cheek with her thumb. She smiled. Eren's face was bright red. She then sat on Eren's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mikasa.."

"_Shhh..."_ She dove in for a more deeper kiss than the last, Eren held onto Mikasa's backside, groping and grabbing it as their lips engaged in battle. They kissed for what felt like hours, she wrapped her scarfed around the both of their necks, they continued kissing. Eren bit down on Mikasa's bottom lip, she moaned in return. She bounced up and down on Eren's lap, "M-Mikasa.."

"Eh?" Mikasa broke the kiss only to be pulled under the table. The two were under the table, "Eren? Mmm-" He kissed her, keeping her from talking. They both heard the door open. It had to be the head instructor, Keith Shadis. How could he have heard them?

Mikasa tried to break away from Eren's lips, but he grabbed her face and grappled her lips with his and held the kiss. "Hmph.." the door shut, and footsteps faded out as Shadis walked away. Eren broke away, leaving the two gasping for air. "Eren.."

"We should be head back to our bunks now. The risk of us staying here is growing." Eren said.

Misaka smiled and kissed Eren swiftly, "Ok, have a good night's rest."

Eren blushed and crawled out from under the table, Mikasa soon followed.

They safely returned to their bunks, Eren touched his lips. "I can still taste her," he whispered.

Mikasa trembled inbetween her legs when she thought of Eren, how brave and strong he was. She bit her lip, "Eren..I want to feel you inside me.."

Eren and Mikasa shown love for one another that night, No more did they think of eachother as family. They loved eachother, and wanted their love for themselves. No one's going to get in the way of that? Are they?


End file.
